wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Flicker/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is FLICKER. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: A light becoming brighter and dimmer behind a curtain in Tobey's room) (Clip 2: Lights flashing inside the power plant) (Clip 3: Lights flashing inside the Botsford living room) (Clip 4: WordGirl flying with Huggy, totally exhausted.) (Emily buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Emily, take it away! Emily: Flicker means to shine with a light that's always changing. Beau Handsome: That's right! Nice work, Emily. You are today's-- Emily: One time I was home, and the lights started to flicker. I was sure it was because there was a ghost in the house. Phil: A ghost?! Tommy: There was? Emily: Well, then the lights went completely off! I couldn't see anything, it was really scary. And then I heard a sound! Phil: What was it? Emily: It was my cat. He was standing on a cord, which is why the lights flickered, then went out. Beau Handsome: So-- there wasn't a ghost? Emily: Nope! Beau Handsome: And uh... what was the point of the story? Emily: I didn't have one! Beau Handsome: O-kay... well, congratulations Emily, you are today's winner! Huggy, show her what she's won! Beau (offscreen): An official WordGirl hoverboard! (The curtain opens, and Huggy is doing tricks on a floating hoverboard. The audience ooohs.) Beau Handsome: Okay, that's it for today's episode, see you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Emily, you correctly defined the word flicker. Ready to play the bonus round? Emily: Yes I am, Mr. Handsome! Beau Handsome: Fantastic. Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for flicker. (Picture 1: Nocan raising his fist next to some torches) (Picture 2: Mr. Botsford with a stalk of celery carved with a face-- from The Straw That Broke Two Brains' Back) (Picture 3: Bampy Botsford doing a handstand on Bob) Beau Handsome: Okay, give it a shot Emily! Emily: I'm pretty sure it's number one. The torches on the wall appear to be really flickering. That's what flames do, they look like they're getting brighter and darker, brighter and darker, brigh-- Beau Handsome: Got it, got it, right, okay! Emily, that's right, which means you are our bonus round winner! Show her what she's won, Huggy! Beau (offscreen): ' An official WordGirl non-hovering skateboard! ''(The curtain goes up and Huggy is pushing himself along on a regular skateboard, whimpering. The crowd ooohs.) '''Beau Handsome: Well, that's our show! See you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes